


Key

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, It's pretty vague, because I like these two, but decided it fit these two better, but i like it, originally it was for my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers





	Key

What he needed to find was a key. Barely the size of his forefinger, old and rusty but still usable, with a beautiful design in the handle. It was older than Yggdrasil itself, but to who it belonged to was very young. Young, beautiful and the woman who unknowingly captured his heart.

Now all he had to do was find this key to her heart so he may have her love in return.


End file.
